There are known arrangements in which radio listeners or television viewers can use telephones to call specified numbers to “vote” for a preferred track from a short list of tracks. Tracks achieving the highest number of votes will be played. However, such systems are not “jukeboxes”. For example, they rely upon a voting arrangement and individual users have no guarantee that a requested track will be played. Tracks are only played during the course of a particular programme, and frequently will be played only once during that programme. Using a jukebox in a bar or other public place, a popular track may be played on a number of occasions during the course of a day in accordance with requests made at various times. Furthermore, the tracks available for selection are determined by the TV or radio channel and cannot be chosen having regard to the type of clientele. Customers may find that they are forced to watch and listen to tracks which do not correspond to their tastes, and that they cannot select tracks of the type they want.
There are also known arrangements in which viewers of a television channel have access to a list of music videos which are available. The available tracks and their codes may scroll across the screen, and may also be available on teletext or in a magazine. To select a particular video, a viewer uses a telephone to call a premium number—for which there is a charge—and then use the telephone keypad to input the number. It is then necessary to wait for the video to play on the channel, and this can take a considerable time in some case. Broadcasting such a channel in a public place would not be equivalent to a local jukebox, because the number of potential users of the system, possibly across several countries, would be far greater than the number of customers in a public place such as a bar. There could be significant delays before a track is shown. In addition, the tracks available for selection are determined by the TV channel and cannot be chosen having regard to the type of clientele. Customers may find that they are forced to watch and listen to video tracks which do not correspond to their tastes, and that they cannot select tracks of the type they want. Essentially these are systems for use by individuals at home, rather than for entertaining people in a public place.